I Have Found The One Whom My Soul Loves
by SuperAwesome21
Summary: Callie is facing a divorce with her husband. She's moves out with her 5 year old daughter and moving to the other side of Seattle where she starts a new job and her daughters starts school at a different school. Genre3: Family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is my first Fan fiction ever. I decided to do one just to try you know. I have so many Ideas for our Calzona. I don't have a beta'd, but I would like one though to help me with my writing. I not going to lie but I suck at writing lol. I love reading fan fics. There amazing the ones I read so far lol. I decided to post this just so I can find a beta. If you interested in being my beta, just PM me. ;)**

**A/N2: I decided to start off Callies POV, because it's about Callie finding her happiness again I guess lol I know some of you might say way is Graclyn last name is Torres. Well to answer that I don't like O'Malley. I don't know way but it wasn't catchy to me. Anyway review, don't hold back even if it's my first fan fic ;) Enjoy!**

Summary: Callie is facing a divorce with her husband. She's moves out with her 5 year old daughter and moving to the other side of Seattle where she starts a new job and her daughters starts school at a different school. What do you think will happen when Callie meets a blue eyed blond with killer dimples, at her daughter's school? (I suck at summaries lol

Callie POV:

I have happily married for 8 years, I just believed that this man was the man I met 8 years ago but that had changed when he started his new job. George had made partner in a Law firm which was the reason we had moved from Miami to Seattle. We been out her a year or so. Everything was great; I started working at Mercy West Hospital kicking ass. Gracie started pre-school g at a catholic school my parents suggest she go to. So were just living the life. I was happy, Graclyn was happy, and so was George, well that what I thought anyway, until I caught my douche bag of a husband in bed with another woman. I really didn't know how to function when I saw what was happening before my eyes. I knew for a while George was screwing someone else, but I refuse to believe it. I told myself I was being crazy that this man, the one I married, the one I love, the one who is the father of my 5 year old daughter. I knew, deep down that he would never, ever do anything to hurt me or Graclyn. Guess I was wrong huh? I somewhat started to actually believe that he was cheating on me, when he would come home late smelling of a very cheap slutty perfume, and he would come home at all hours of the night doing goes knows what, but he would tell me his working late. I always hated his job, he was never home. Graclyn was always hoping to see her dad come home and read to her at night like he did when we first moved here. I was still in this marriage when I knew he was cheating on because, I didn't want my daughter to be in a broken home, or I didn't want to believe it. I love Graclyn with all my heart I'd do anything for her, but I can't take the pain. So that's way I here all the way across town signing my divorced papers. It been two months since Graclyn seen her father, two months since I found my husband cheating on me. I decided to take Gracie out of the school I'm paying 6,000 dollars a year for. I sit and stare at the divorce for ….Callie you can sign it, it's just your name like you can write your name on a piece of paper. "Damn!" I growled out loud, with tears in my eyes. I'm hesitating on signing the papers. I don't know why but I am. A part of me….. Well a very small part of me, don't want to sign it. I'm 35, I can't start over I have a kid and who is going to fall in love with me? And my daughter. I continue to cry my eyes out staring at the white form that's when I heard little footsteps.

"Mama, why are you crying?" I turn my head, there she is standing there with sympathy in her eyes. One thing about my daughter is every time she sees me cry it break her little heart. I look in her greenish eye that looks so much like her fathers. I smile; I pat my thigh letting her know to come and sit on my lap. I brush her dark brown curls out of her face.

"Nothing baby girl. I'm fine." I said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "So you start your new school tomorrow." I decided to change the subject.

"So, does that mean I don't have to go to that booorrrring school anymore?" She said dragging the word boring a little dramatically.

"Yes it does." I tickled her, she laughs. Her laughs was always cute I love them

"STOP IT MOMMY… NO!" She said in-between her series of laughs. I finally stop tickling her as her wipe the tears she had from laughing so hard. I grinned at her. She hugs me tightly and mumbled something in my chest to where I couldn't hear her.

"What you say sweet pea?" I ask looking at her as she shift her head

"I said I love you." I smiled widely. I know she loves me she shows it all the time.

"I love you to." I kiss the top of her. "How would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I asked her as she looks at me with her maga-watt smile nodding her head …._Yeah she is so my kid_. When finally went into my room and fell asleep. We she fell asleep I couldn't sleep much.

At some point during the night I feel asleep. When the morning hit, and the sun peeking through the blinds I groaned knowing I barley had any sleep last night and boy do I regret it.** *BOOM*** _….What the hell?_ I say to myself. ***CLASH*** There is goes again... My eyes fluttered open as didn't see a small body lying next to me. I sit up quickly running my fingers through my hair. I narrowed my eyes thinking …._Gracie isn't in the bed and I hear a lot of noises coming from her room_. I finally get up out of bed, I walk down the hall to her room and fine her digging through her toy box. "Where is it?" She says to herself still looking through the box. Her room is a complete mess and toys, clothes and books all over the room it look like a tornado ripped the room apart.

"Gracie." I said she ignores me as she continues to look….. No mess up her room.

"GRACLYN ANN TORRES!" She finally hears me, she looked at me with tear threating her eyes.

"Yes mama." She says

"Can you tell me why your room is a complete mess?" I said, gesturing my arms around the room.

"I-I-I C-Can't find m-mmy Bblanket. You know…. The one daddy gave me when I was a baby." She said sobbing she love that blanket, she never went anywhere without it.. You can tear it away from her if you tried.

"Did you look under you bed." I said chuckling when she rushes over to her bed. She gets that from me. Miss placing thing it was cute.

"GOT IT!" She smiled, giving me her Torres smile.

"Okay get dress we have to leave in a few." I said walking out.

"Okay." She says

**AN3:/ I stop here to get you guy's point of views and such. If you guys like it I will update and if I get a beta I also will update. I'm sorry for my mistakes again I'm also looking for a beta. Thank for reading 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N1: I'm still looking for a beta, so if there is any mistake I'm sorry. I try my hardest to read over it like 100 times (Well maybe not 100 times. I'm being over dramatic. (: ) But I would like a beta just to have a second opinion and If it needs some correcting. If it's hard for you to read tell please. I want to make it easy for you guys to read, so don't hold back on me. ;)**

**A/2: Okay so I'm going to start off where I left off on the first chapter, so I won't cause any confusion? Callie and Arizona do meet but it's just for a second. I promise I'll start on Arizona POV in chapter3. Uh what else, oh and I thought we have something for Callie to know about Arizona how she was about to get married whatever you will figure it out next chapter lol Also some drama a little but not a lot. I hope I didn't make this too hard for you guys to read although this was a kind of hard to write I don't know why but it was. I read over it bunch of time to make it was doable. On the last chapter I didn't mention Callie meeting Mark across the hall, it just came to me as I was writing and thought it was be good for the story. I also forgot the disclaimer. So I made sure I did it this time... hmmm what else. Oh I still am looking for a beta for my story if you're interested PM me and if you have personal suggestion PM as well. **

**A/N3: Thank you for those who reviewed my first fic… I didn't think it would turn out right. I'm glad you guys like. Also thanks for those who pick my story to be your favorite and also the alerts. Thanks for reading it as well. I mean a lot. You guys are super awesome. Okay I'm done talking here's Chapter 2 Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I do own Miss Graclyn Ann :)**

Callie POV:

"NO!" I said through the phone. I was trying to get Graclyn off to school for her first day, and I was starting my first day of work. I was nervous, being the new person. I mean I just warmed up to the people at Mercy West, and now here I am the new kid again.

"But , .Mr. O'Malley has rights to see his daughter. He can take you to court if you don't at least give him visitation rights" He paused, I hear him shuffling through papers. "All he is asking is for weekends and birthdays." My lawyer said. Okay, so maybe I'm refusing to let George see his daughter. It's his fault he the slept with that bitch of a secretary. I mean if he wanted to see his child he would have thought about his action. Beside I do not want that slut around my daughter.

"Look, I careless about George wanting to see his daughter. If he wanted to see her he would have thought about sleeping with that bitch. I mean I don't want my daughter around that. Am I wrong, for not letting him see her? He left us, he did not me. Now he wants something to do with her. When she had asked her dad to come to her show and tell did he come NO! HE was with that bitch. If he cared about her about me we wouldn't be in this situation so no. I don't give a fuck about him wanting to see his daughter, not my problem. So, I advise you to tell him to fuck off. I don't pay you piles of money to tell me what he wants, I don't care what he wants. I'm doing what's best for my daughter. I. Don't. Want. Anything. To. Do. With. Him. So you do your job and leave it at that." With that I hung up the phone.

'_Maybe you're over reacting Torres.'_ I said to myself. "Wait no, no I'm not over reacting. I'm doing the right thing." I nodded, realizing I spoke outside my head. I was so fucking mad. Mad he really thinks he can just walk in her life. She hasn't heard from him in what? 2months? And now he wants to talk about visitation right HELL NO! It doesn't work like that. I walk over to the table where I left the divorce papers unsigned from last night. _'This is what's best for your daughter.'_ I pick up the pen by the papers. _'So sign the damn papers'_ I argued with myself like an idoit. I finally write against the papers which seemed like hours.

I looked at my watch. "Shit. Graclyn! Let's go." I yelled. I shove the papers in my brief case. I grab my coat and my keys I stand by the door, when I didn't get any answer "Graclyn Ann" I said in a warning tone. She knows to come then. I smiled looking at her run from her room. "I'm ready Mama." She said holding onto her blanket.

We get to her school, it was different from her old school. This was a public school seem. She seems to fit right in. I wanted to her teacher but I was already late for work and that's not good being my first day. I walk her in and I see the principal awaiting for us at the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm late for work and I can't stay and look around…" I said playing with Grace curls.

"Oh! It's fine." The older woman said, I smiled

"Thank you. Uh this is Graclyn To—" I was cut off.

"You can call me Gracie. My mama is the only one that calls me Graclyn." She said looking up at the older woman.

"Well okay then." She smiled holding her hand out. "I'm Mrs. Pitts." Gracie takes her hand.

"Okay pumpkin. I'll see you after school." I smiled giving her a hug.

[Seattle Grace]

I felt bad leaving her and not meeting any of the teachers. I'll make it up to her later. I got a feeling she's going to like this school though, because hated the last school like really hate it.

_*Flashback*_

_I pulled up in front of her school and got out. I see all the kids in lines with their uniform on. Instantly, I remember how it was being in a catholic school. It wasn't fun at all. Seeing my little Gracie run to me, she looks happy to see me. I smiled when she ran to give me a hug a tight hug. I chuckled. "Come on." I said opening the door for her._

_"How was school?" I asked starting the car._

_"I WAS HO-' she pause trying to remember the word horrible "HORRRIBLE" She finally say. "The teacher is mean mama like really mean. She told me to call her sister. I'm not her sister though... She's to old mama. I can't go back there she wouldn't let me sleep with my blanket. I wouldn't you think that's mean." She slaps her hand on her forehead._

_I laughed as she rants about her day at school. I see so much of me in her. I just love her she just so cute and my baby girl. "You think tis is funny?" She brings me out my thoughts._

_"No honey I don't sorry." I said keeping my eyes on the road. I glanced at the review mirror and giving me the Torres glare. 'Hey I invented the stare' I said to myself "I'm sorry you had a bad day sweetie." I said. 'Yup she's a true Torres' I chuckled to myself._

_*End Flashback*_

"So you must be. The new Doctor, "I hear a voice from behind me. Sound to me he was saying it in a flirty voice. "Ahh the nurses wasn't wrong, you are a hottie

"Uh, You sh-" As I turned around not really impress with his tone or 'flirty tone' "Oh my god Mark what are you doing here." I said shock that he works here, I mean we met when I first moved in across the hall. With his felled attempts trying to get in my pants, but that sure in hell wasn't going to happen. He became a real good friend at the end. Graclyn like him so that all that mattered. He was like the cool uncle or whatever. I guess him knowing I worked here never came up in our conversations, well me pouring out my life to this man.

"You know you working here would have been a head up Torres." He smiled. When I was about to reply I hear a voice coming from behind me

"SLOAN!" I hear a woman voice come from behind me. "You're such a pig. You flirt with anyone with women with a pair of breast. Don't you?" The voice says which made my blush from embarrassment. I'm guessing he tried to pull one on her before.

"All come on blondie." I chuckled again, I'm sure he had some failed attempts with her as well

I finally turned around. I completely stop breathing. She was beautiful, like something that fell from the sky beautiful. Her deep ocean blue eyes, that smile she was giving me, made me weak at the knees and those dimples on either side of her cheeks the most gorgeous pair I ever seen in dimples history. I was completely stunned. I haven't looked at other women since George and I got married. I would consider myself bisexual. I've been with other women back in college and medical school. I couldn't help but stare she was hot, extremely hot. Oh god her hair, her golden locks that flowed so smoothly down her face. She was like a dream. Oh god am I dreaming? She can't be real.

"I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins. Head of Peds. I see you already met the Man-whore." She said I glanced down at her lips. Those pink like that forms the most beautiful smile ever. She chuckled, from some reason I was out of it staring at her wonderful features. 'Damn it Torres. Snap out of it.' I smiled

"Uh yeah she lives across the hall from me, and why do you always think I'm trying to get in some one pant?" I looked at he with an 'I know you did not just ask that question look'. He face relaxes "Okay maybe I do." He said like a kid I chuckled turning back to the beautiful blonde that stands before me.

"I'm uh Dr. Calliope Torres." I said taking her hand she was hold out waiting for me to take it. Our hands touched and it was a shock through my body, I never had this feeling with George. I looked at our hand and back up and met her eyes. I can tell she felt it to. I hear Mark clear his throat behind me.

"Uhm I thought your name was Callie. What the hell is Calliope?"

I turned to him remembering I did just tell her my full name that never happens. "He is right it's Callie. And you say my real name again Mark you will be fixing your own face" I said giving him a death glare

I hear Arizona giggle which was pleasure to my ears if you ask me "I like her." When she says that, I snap my head around and look at her. "It was nice to meet you Calliope" I smiled as I watch her roll away, I eyes fall down to her ass and then I realize she was rolling. 'Oh god she is the cutest thing. Who just said my name after I told her it's Callie. But that doesn't matter I like the way it was said. Imagine it being said when I'm giving her the best- whoa what stop there you just met the chick she probably not into girls.' I shook my head from those thoughts. I looked at Mark and he had like the grin on his face like he was reading my thoughts. I blushed slightly

"What?" I said pretty annoyed with his look.

"I didn't know you were into chicks. I mean I wouldn't blame you Blondie is hot." He says with a knowing look

"I- uh well it's kind of a long story?" It really wasn't I just didn't want to explain my se life with him.

"Well, if you're wondering she is so in to you by the way." He tells me. I just rolled my eyes at him. "What? She is. Her ex fiancé works in Radiology."

"Her ex fiancé?" Wow she is into girls '_YES no what I am thinking I can't even think about getting involved, I have a daughter to think about. Which is my main focus. So nope, no dating or having fling not going to happen.' _I nodded to myself

"Yeah her ex is like this total bitch and she never treated her with respect." I treat her with all the respect she needs... Torres what did you just agree with yourself

"Your and awful gossip you know that Mark?" I chuckled when Mark just shrugged his shoulder.

"So you're on for drinks later?" He asked me when I wrote on the chart for the first time standing at the nurses' station.

"Wish I could but Cant." he nodded understating my situation

"Well then. How about-" He was cut off by his pager. "Ahh got to go duty calls... but hey save a seat at lunch for me" he said backing away the finally disappeared around the corner.

_'I think I will like this hospital and not because of the Hot Peds surgeon'_

** A/N4:Thanks for reading. Please review your thought count :) P.S still looking for a beta :D**


	3. AuthorNote

**AuthorNotes**: First off I'm sorry you guys if I might have got your hopes up for the next chapter. That was not my intention, honestly. So don't hate me please. I'm going back in forth with myself if I should continue this story are not. (What do you think?) I'm also having an major writers block and I really need some guiding through my next chapter if I continue. Its half way done but, I don't think it meets my standards in where I want to go with this story. and well I need a beta and can pitch in ideas for me to continue this story (If i continue it.) I also have college to balance out as well and most of my classes requires me to write papers. I know it sounds like I'm giving your guess accuses but really this is a cry for help. Lol. So if anybody wants to help me. Please PM me. I hope this is normal for first writers? Blah anyway, I like to thank everyone who have put my story as a alert and me as well, and I very much appreciate the reviews. Your thought always counts to me. :) Okay i'm done with my babbling.

_SuperAwesome21 _


End file.
